Placebo
by Falcyon
Summary: A fake treatment can sometimes improve a patient's condition simply because the person has the expectation that it will be helpful. This is the story of what happens to Velvet after a visit to her shrink. The treatment doesn't go... quite as planned. A Collab Fic by The Draigg and -Falcyon-. EDIT: CHAPTER 2 is out! Rating changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ONE AND ALL!**

**This is The_Draigg and -Falcyon- here to bring you a new project! That's right, this is the collab fic that was meant to be! Foretold by the Oracle of Na's-Deth herself! It was written in the stars, and it lives in our hearts! FEEL THE BURNING HEAT OF OUR FIERY PASSION FOR WRITING AND OTHER ASSORTED THINGS! GGGGRRRRAAAHHHHHHH!**

**For those of you who don't know, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and is the exceptional brainchild of Based God Monty Oum. We don't own it or anything else referenced in this fic. No seriously, please don't sue us.**

**Without any further ado, it's time for...**

_**Placebo**_

"...And so then I said, 'Could you please move?', and he said 'No' and then he pulled an ear! It really hurt!"

"So how did that make you feel?"

"I just told you! It hurt! A lot!"

Velvet Scarlatina wasn't exactly what you would call "temperamentally normal" or "unanxious." In fact, she was the downright opposite. If a normal person could be a nervous wreck, then Velvet could be a nervous Michael Bay style five-hundred car pile-up. Except without the busty women and weird nerds, of course. Velvet was only an average-sized lady. And she didn't have cool adventures with robots. Except for when she helped fight off Grimm in Vale, but that's not important right now. What is important is that Velvet was so high-strung from academics and bullying that she had decided to see a shrink.

Anyway, because Velvet was such a pent-up mess, she was a lot like a cannibal's freezer: full of unpleasant surprises. And her shrink had to hear it all. Between how Velvet may or may not have taken secret photos of people while they weren't looking, and the fact that she had the backbone of a bowl of jell-o, something really needed to be done about her anxious disorder.

"What do you think a solution to this problem is," the poor shrink said with a bored tone. He couldn't believe he had to sit through this, but at least she was paying a hefty premium. She obviously really wanted his help.

"...Run away and try not to cry," Velvet tenuously offered.

"How about we try something a little more…" Doctor Rosencrantz paused. "...practical?"

"P-practical?" Velvet stuttered. She always figured her solution was pretty practical. After all, she always managed to hide her crying from the rest of her team, so they wouldn't do something risky for her sake. "L-l-like w-what?"

"I can write a prescription for some antidepressants-"

"NO, not antidepressants," Velvet squealed.

Doctor Rosencrantz studied her for a moment before turning back to his Scroll.

"Well, I do have this experimental new pill that's supposed to 'reverse' a person's timid nature, in essence. What do you think?"

He showed her a picture of a small pink pill with a long, complicated name she couldn't hope to pronounce, surrounded by a full wall of disclaimer text.

"P-Pentazemin? Am I pronouncing that right?" Velvet muttered, looking at the mess of words about the pill. She could have sworn that it said one of the positive effects was reducing hand tremors. Huh, what an odd effect. But, if it could do that, it could probably stop her from uncontrollably shaking whenever she saw... she saw... Cardin Winchester. The thought of his name alone made a small chill run up Velvet's spine. She utterly feared/loathed that man.

"That's right," Doctor Rosencrantz said, "It'll be the solution to the... many problems you've told me about."

"They got rid of my secret photos," Velvet wailed.

"Right..." Doctor Rosencrantz muttered, "Well, with this prescription, you won't need to take them anymore. As your doctor, I must recommend this treatment. Plus, your insurance will cover the bulk of cost, so you don't have to worry about it eating through your wallet."

"It's-it's not going to do something w-weird to me, is it? Like, make my hair fall out or something," questioned Velvet.

"Oh, not at all. Medical science is highly advanced. I doubt most those side-effects will happen to you. It's all a statistically proven science," reassured Doctor Rosencrantz.

Velvet scratched the base of one of her rabbit ears. "I dunno..."

Doctor Rosencrantz looked her in the eyes and talked in a stern but gentle voice. "Listen, Velvet. This will undoubtedly solve many of the problems you… discussed... with me. Do you want to be less high-strung, or more? I don't want to see you jumping at your own shadow."

Velvet shifted in her armchair uncomfortably. She DID want to get better. After all, wasn't this what her money was going towards? But, she didn't want to be dependent on pills, either. Velvet wanted to be Velvet, not some drugged-up zombie. It wasn't an easy choice for her to make.

"Velvet, this is a yes or no choice. Do you want to be able to face your fears and function better in society?" Doctor Rosencrantz continued in his almost fatherly tone.

"Well… Yeah, but-"

"Great!" Doctor Rosencrantz ecstatically scribbled something on his note pad and handed Velvet a note that was practically indecipherable. What she didn't know was that he had actually prescribed a placebo. Hopefully she had the ability to make the change for herself and not get hooked on drugs. "Here's the prescription. We should start you out on just one capsule a day and see how that goes, okay? Great! Give this to the receptionist and have a nice day!" He enthusiastically pushed Velvet out the door, eager to get her out.

"Buh- Ah- Wait, Doctor!" Velvet sputtered as she was shoved out of the office. But, her calls were ignored, and the door slammed in her face. The receptionist, a young, stout woman with a kind face looked up from her computer.

"Ah yes, Miss Scarlatina," she said, "I see the doc wrote you a prescription! Let me take that for you! The prescription will be available at Beacon's medical wing tomorrow. Hope I see you again soon! Or rather not, we don't want this to be too often!" She chuckled at her little joke and waved Velvet out into the waiting room.

"I-I," Velvet gave up trying to fight it. She probably really did need those pills. "T-thank you, Miss!"

At that, Velvet turned on her heel and walked out of the psychiatrist's office. Maybe this was going to be for the better after all. The money she poured into this venture should make sure she got the best in mental health care.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

That mid-day, Velvet felt that she was more than ready to take those pills she got from the Student Health Center. Oh, that was going to be the highlight of her day so far. And no, that wasn't a good thing. Here's the list of things Velvet had to deal with so far today (and almost every day):

She woke up on the floor. Again.

Coco used all the hot water in the shower. Again.

She only had mismatched socks to wear. Again.

The cafeteria had run out of Ranch Dressing. Again. What kind of cafeteria runs out of the most necessary condiment on Remnant?!

Cardin had flipped up her skirt as he passed her on the way to class. Again.

Cardin tripped her on the way out of class. Again.

In class, Cardin wouldn't stop throwing paper wads at her ears. One of them got lodged uncomfortably in her ear canal.

Her Dad forgot to make his weekly scroll call.

After leaving to pick up her new prescription, she somehow tripped on her own foot on the way out of the classroom building.

So, yeah, Velvet was more than ready to feel better about herself and her day.

She headed towards her dorm, hoping to make it back in time so she could take the Pentazemin pills without the rest of her team catching on. She didn't want them to know she needed to take drugs to fix her problems. Speaking of problems…

"Heeeeey there," came an obnoxious voice from behind Velvet. She groaned inwardly. Not this asshat again. She turned to face the ridiculously ugly mug of none other than Cardin Winchester.

"...f-fucking c-c-cunt," Velvet muttered under her breath. Cardin didn't hear her as he started into his usual tirade.

"Sooooo," he said, venom dripping from the disgusting gaping maw that had opened in his face - oh wait, that was his mouth. "What've you been up to, bun bun? Why were you at the medical wing? You don't look sick. Oh! Did that big dumb gorilla on your team finally knock you up? Squeak once if I'm right!" Cardin took this opportunity to yank on Velvet's ears, eliciting a small 'eep!' crom the poor bunny girl.

"Hahaha! I knew it! Don't name the poor bastard, though. You might get attached." Cardin wiggled his fingers, taunting Velvet as per usual. Velvet's face went bright red. She and Yatsuhashi? Not in a million years! He was the big brother she never had, and in this case, incest was not wincest, even metaphorically speaking.

"N-no! We d-didn't do anything like th-that," Velvet weakly protested in the face of her mortal tormentor.

"So what _DID_ you guys do? Butt stuff?"

Velvet was more scarlet than her last name. "W-w-w-w-what?"

"Actually..." Cardin leered, circling Velvet like a cougar playing with its prey. "That wouldn't be good enough for you, wouldn't it? Maybe you did stuff that would make even a seasoned whore blush. Admit it, did your pet ape fuck you sideways?"

"I-I-I- Wh-what?" Velvet wanted to shrivel up and die right there. Why did this have to happen to her today? This was the first day of change, a new beginning. The shit had hit the fan and was being flung around the room by the fan blades. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

"You heard me," sneered Cardin, getting up in Velvet's face. "You're just a cheap lay. Figures as much coming from a Faunus. Especially a rabbit Faunus. You're a fucking freak..."

Velvet was really trying her best to not cry right now. But, she was failing miserably in that task. She just couldn't hold back the streams of mucus and tears that came with her miserable weeping.

"Aww, the truth hurts, doesn't it?" Cardin's malicious grin was so wide you could see where his wisdom teeth were starting to grow in.

Velvet couldn't come up with a suitable reply at all. All she could think about was how much she hated Cardin, and how sad and miserable he made her feel. So, instead of a quip, comeback, or any type of response at all, Velvet relied on the survival instincts that rabbits naturally had. In other words, she gave Cardin a small shove to the chest and ran away.

"Yeah, run! But facts are still facts!" Cardin yelled at Velvet as the rabbit girl sprinted away.

Tears clouded Velvet's vision as she ran anywhere, anywhere to get away from that jerk. She kept on running as fast as her legs could. But, even though she got away from the immediate problem, she couldn't help but feel that Cardin was right about one thing: what he said still stayed in her head, taunting her. She somehow made it back to her dorm, slamming into the door as she pulled her Scroll out to unlock it, her eyes and face still soaked with her tears.

Velvet bolted inside and slammed the door. She collapsed against it and slid to the floor, sobbing. But, she realized that she was sitting on something. Reaching into her skirt pocket, Velvet pulled out the small, orange bottle that had her prescription. Those we supposed to make her feel better about herself, right? Well, she was more than ready for that to happen.

Without a second thought, Velvet twisted off the bottle cap and poured some of the pills in her hand. Doctor Rosencrantz said to only take one a day, but Velvet felt that wasn't enough to make her feel better. So, instead she popped three pills into her mouth and swallowed. Now feeling a little calmer, she read the label on the bottle.

_Prescribed for Velvet A. Scarlatina by Doctor Guild Rosencrantz. ONLY take ONE pill by mouth daily. Warning: Pill takes 30 min. to 1 hour to take effect. Take with food or drink. Refills left: 2._

Food or drink? Well, Velvet certainly didn't think this through if she just swallowed the pills dry. Getting up from her crouched position, Velvet moved her tired legs over to the mini-fridge in the corner of the dorm. Looking inside, Velvet didn't see much. Just a few bottles of sports drink, a half eaten sandwich, and Coco's cans of weird, imported coffee.

Velvet had never really been a big coffee drinker. Tea was more her speed. but, if these pills were going to make her bold, she should try bold new things, right? She reached past the bottles of Alligator and grabbed a can of coffee.

Without a second thought, she opened the can and chugged it down. Christ, that was bitter. If someone had the brilliant idea to sell liquid tar as a beverage, then that coffee was probably the end result. Honestly, if Coco could drink this stuff like it was water, then she was an even stronger lady than Velvet thought.

Now that her capsules were washed down with a generous helping of gut rot- scratch that, imported coffee, all Velvet had to do now was wait for the effects to kick in. Velvet lied down face up on her bed. She couldn't' help but feel a little excited for what was going to happen. At least she could now be the healthy, normally adjusted person she always wanted to be.

**ONE HOUR AND FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi walked down the corridors of the Dormitory Wing. It was a rather common thing to have Velvet just meet them at their dorm room. Her teammates knew well enough that she was a... rather sensitive person. So, none of them really minded when Velvet went ahead of them. They understood their friend well enough to let her be who she was.

As such, they weren't talking about her absence at all. Instead, they were talking about something completely irrelevant.

"I'm just saying, a little guy-liner would do WONDERS for your looks, Fox," Coco said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I'm saying I wouldn't be comfortable with it at all," Fox argued back. Behind him, Yatsu silently nodded in agreement. He just couldn't see Fox pulling something that specific off at all.

"None of you would know what good taste was if it stared you in the face," Coco groaned. Anticipating Fox's rebuttal, she quickly added, "You know what I mean, Fox."

Fox lifted his hands in frustration. "Listen, we were discussing the homework and you suddenly turned this into Coco's Fabulous Makeup Challenge. You can't just use us for practice for when your 'beauty channel makes it big.' I still have the chemical burn on my back from last time- You hear that?"

Fox stopped dead in his tracks. Coco didn't understand until she heard the distant thumping of what sounded like a rave party. It was coming from the direction of their dorm. they resumed walking, and sure enough, as they approached the door, it got louder and louder until they arrived. Yatsu opened the door.

"DON'T MESS WITH THE RABBIT - **WHOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEE**"

What Velvet was doing was so out of character that Yatsu couldn't help but blink and rub his eyes at the sight.

There Velvet was, dancing to what sounded like a wad of tin foil shoved into a garbage disposal unit. In other words, a heavy dubstep song. Not only that, but she was wearing entirely different clothes than what she was wearing a little while ago. Gone was her uniform skirt, blouse, and blazer. Instead, she was wearing her black tanktop, her favorite brown track jacket, and a pair of grey jeans. Yatsu had no idea she even owned a pair that tight. Yet again, she could have just taken it out of Coco's drawer.

"Velvet?" Yatsu tried to ask over the dubstep. However, he was drowned out by how loud the song was. Plus, it wasn't like Velvet was going to notice him while she was dancing and wub-wubbing along with the track like that.

"BWAH bwahbwahwhawha WUB bah bahbahbahbahbah," loudly wubbed Velvet. That weird hand dance... thing... whatever she was doing sure as hell didn't look like dancing. It looked like a ghost had possessed her hands and she was trying to fight it off.

Hearing the commotion, Fox and Coco walked into the room as well. And they were about as roughly as confused as Yatsu was.

"Uhh... what," was all Fox could say.

Coco took her sunglasses off in shock. This was worse than that one shock site she saw about goatse. "The fuck...?" she muttered to herself.

Velvet danced around until she made eye contact with the rest of the team. "'Sup," she nonchalantly yelled over the music. She flashed the classic double finger-pistols gesture that had gone out of style around ten years ago.

Fox barged his way past the stunned Coco and Yatsu. As he walked up to Velvet, he tried to shout, "Turn it down! You're bursting my eardrums with that trash!"

Not that Velvet heard him, of course, but it's the thought that counts, right?

Velvet danced over to the speaker and turned the volume down on her own accord.

"Hey guys," Velvet pulled out a brown pair of Ray Bans and plonked them on her face. "Welcome back!"

"Vel…," Coco said, still trying to take everything in. "Just... huh?"

"Guys, you wouldn't BELIEVE how I feel right now!" Velvet gushed, making a grand sweeping gesture.

Coco's fears were now being realized. Did Velvet accidentally ingest ecstasy or something?

"Velvet, did you accidentally ingest ecstasy or something," Coco said, mimicking her thoughts exactly.

"No." Velvet thought for a moment. "But I did get these great pills from my shrink!"

"YOU WHAT?! What are they called?" Coco demanded to know.

"Pent-pe-pentza- Oh! Pentazemin! It's helping with my nerves!" merrily explained Velvet. Then, her attention was suddenly grabbed by a passing thought. "Guys, how about we go get some fuckin' BARBECUE?!" Her mouth started watering uncontrollably.

Velvet could actually swear? Now that came as a shock to the rest of her friends. It was as if the real Velvet was body-snatched and this was her robot copy. Albeit a very loud, animated robot with an attitude.

"Come on!" Velvet grabbed Fox and Yatsuhashi's hands and scooped Coco up in the crook of her arm. Before anyone could protest, Team CVFY was pushed out of their room by Velvet's urging. They didn't even have the chance to change out of their school uniforms.

But, Velvet's desire to ingest the roasted remains of animals covered in sauce just couldn't be denied. They sped down the halls and out the front door to the airship docks. Velvet had failed to remember that only two airships came through per day and the next one didn't arrive for another 3 hours. Oh well, time didn't matter to Velvet. All that did was getting some delicious ribs into her stomach.

**FOUR HOURS AND 10000 LIEN IN TAXI FARE LATER...**

By the time Team CFVY had reached a decent barbeque joint in Vale City, it was already becoming dusk. How the hell did they get dragged on this adventure, anyway? Oh, right. Their friend was on happy pills and was seriously jonesing for some fire roasted meat.

"Here it is," Velvet announced loudly, which made the team wince. Her friends were still trying to get used to this new, rambunctious Velvet.

Coco was absolutely mortified to be in public in her school clothes. They weren't fashion conscious at all! That skirt with that jacket?! The thought alone of someone wearing their school uniform was enough to make Coco feel nauseous, and now SHE was the one breaking all fashion laws. Now she had a good idea how Velvet felt whenever she was anxious.

"Can we please just go in?" Coco hurriedly said, already walking into the restaurant. Nodding enthusiastically in energetic agreement, Velvet ushered them all into the restaurant.

The server was tall, lanky and had a very large nose. "Welcome to the Little Rooster B-B-Q! My name's Gav- Oh! Hi there Velvet! Table for four? Right this way!" He led them to a special table in the back of the restaurant, secluded from the rest of the world. "Here's the usual table for ya, miss!"

"Velvet? How do they know your name?" Fox couldn't help but ask as he sat down.

"Oh, I used to come here aaaalll the time," Velvet said. "The food's out of this world and the servers are really funny! Plus, you can enter a contest where you play video games against some of the staff. It's really fun!"

As everyone settled in at the table, Velvet watched the others look at their menus. She didn't need to look at hers. She already knew what she was going to get, and the waiters did, too. The Crybaby pork ribs with a tall glass of root beer was practically her mana from the heavens.

"What do you recommend?" Yatsu politely asked Velvet as he scanned the menu.

"Hmm..." Velvet leaned over the table to look directly at Yatsu's menu. "I guess for you, the Monty Oum Special is pretty unique, it's pizza dipped in miso soup. Kind of a strange choice, but it tastes amazing!"

"Where the hell did they get that idea?" Fox thought out loud.

Velvet shrugged. "Some place called Neo Kobe. Never really heard much about it. I couldn't find it on a map either. Huh. Oh well!"

Fox put his menu down in frustration. He was legally blind (and dyslexic) for god's sakes. "What would you suggest for me, Velvet," he asked.

Velvet looked back at Yatsu's menu. "What about this?" She pointed at some unholy mixture of bacon, spaghetti, and maple syrup. Fox got even more frustrated. "Right," Velvet said, "Blind and all. Uh… It's called Barb's Canadian Surprise."

"What's it made of," inquired Fox.

"Uhh… It's a surprise?"

Fox groaned. "Pass. I'll get the pasta alfredo. That's always a choice."

Velvet looked back at Yatsu's menu. Well, they didn't have that EXACTLY, but there was something close. It was called Pasta Gustavo-Sorola. It had red sauce instead of white sauce, and Velvet was pretty sure the sauce was made with a lot of booze in it. But, that's what gave the pasta its kick (and made it a popular order, to boot).

"...Okay, I'll get you some pasta," conceded Velvet. Now that she was done deciding Fox and Yatsu's orders, she looked over to Coco. To Velvet's indignation, her friend was holding up her jacket collar, trying to hide her face.

"Yo, what the hell, Coco? You don't want to be seen with us?" Velvet pouted.

Coco jumped a little at the sound of her name. She was trying to hide, damn it! Oh, the shame of it all! "I, uh, no, Velvs. I just... ermm... don't want to be seen wearing this, is all," she muttered lowly.

"Here," Velvet interjected. She pulled her jacket off and handed it to Coco. She took it gingerly, and stripped off her horrible, ugly school jacket.

Now that she had at least something more acceptable to wear, Coco sat up a little straighter and looked at her menu. However, she wasn't really interested in anything on there at all. Barbecue sauce was messy, and Coco wouldn't stand for it ruining her clothes, even if they were borrowed/part of her school uniform.

"I'm not getting anything," Coco announced to the table. that statement made Velvet slump into her seat with shock. How could she NOT partake in the feast that was delicious barbecue?!

"W-what? No, you have to!" Velvet protested, wildly flailing her arms.

"I'm fine, really. I'll just get a drink," Coco said, trying to get Velvet to calm down.

"No, it's unacceptable! Unacceptable!" Velvet complained further. "You _must_ try something!"

Coco cringed a little. "Velvet, calm down, you're making a scene!" she hissed.

"So what?! You're damn right I am! You're not eating this delicious food! Think about the starving children in Vacuo! It would be a waste not to eat it!" ranted Velvet.

"Velvet, please calm yourself," Yatsu added in, quietly.

"No! No no no! She's WRONG!" Velvet yelled, slamming her fists on the table. By now, it was almost certain that the other customers could hear her. The more Velvet kept pounding on the table, the more splinters flew into the air.

"God! Fine, I'll order some damn food!" caved in Coco. She then pointed at a random item on the menu and said, "There! I'll have that!"

Velvet immediately stopped her tantrum and looked over to what Coco was pointing at. "Oh, that's a good choice!" she happily chirped. "Trust me, the Jones Bowl is really good!"

Now Coco was feeling more confused than ever. "H-huh?"

"The Jones Bowl, silly! It's a delicious mishmash of lava cakes, gummy bears, and a large sub sandwich!" Velvet explained, pointing at the picture on the menu. She didn't notice Coco become a little green. And by a little green, we mean Emerald Forest green.

"Wait! I changed my mind! I don't-" Coco's protests were cut off by the arrival of their waiter.

"Hey there, guys! Are ya as minged as I am for the food," he said.

"You bet, Gavino!" Velvet chuckled.

"Top! What'll ya have?"

"I'll have the usual. Yats here wants the Monty's Special, Fox wants the Pasta Gustavo-Sorola, and-"

"I'll take the Rooster Teeth Extreme," Coco interjected. "That… doesn't actually have teeth in it, right?"

Gavin shook his head. "Of course not! We are a respectable establ- est- wot." His mind shut down as he tripped over his own words. Velvet lightly slapped his arm, knocking him out of his trance.

"...Anyway, get them some drinks too, okay?" added Velvet.

"Oh, course! Water okay for everyone," Gavin said, embarrassed. The team nodded. He did a silly little bow and left quickly.

Team CFVY turned their attention back to each other. They still had a little bit to wait for their orders, after all.

"So," Velvet asked, "'Sup with you guys? Do anything cool while I was gone today?"

"Not really..." Fox muttered as he leaned forward onto the table.

"Coco was talking about giving Fox eyeliner," Yatus replied honestly.

Coco immediately sprang to her own defence. "First of all, it's called guyliner. Secondly, I think that it would really compliment his face well. I mean, those eyes were just MADE for some touch-ups!"

Velvet thought for a moment. "To be honest," she said, "I could see you pulling it off, Fox. But it doesn't scream 'you' and it's ultimately your decision, right?"

Coco threw her hands up and looked at the ceiling in frustration. "WHY MUST YOU FORSAKE ME?!" She then buried her head under her arms.

"See? She gets it!" Fox interjected, feeling a little relieved that it wasn't just Yatsu on his side.

"Don't worry, Coco," Velvet said soothingly, rubbing her friend's back. "I'm sure that it looked good in your head."

"Yeah..." muttered Coco.

The table grew quiet as the odd (and kind of awkward) scene played out. There was something kind of off putting about Velvet being the one to comfort Coco, when it usually was the other way around. If Fox and Yatsu didn't know better, they could have sworn they had fallen into some kind of alternate universe. And it got even weirder when Velvet started to make weird cooing noises in Coco's ear. Overall, this was pretty damn freaky to witness.

Fox took the easy route and tried to ignore what he was hearing. Yatsu, who could actually see what was happening, tried to look away at something else. He looked down to his placemat, to see if there was anything interesting on there. Nope. Someone had drawn a bunch of anatomically correct penises. They had the hair and veins and everything. One of them even had a smiley face. "Eew…" Yatsu said quietly to himself.

All they could hope for was for their food to come soon.

**THIRTY SEVEN MINUTES AND FORTY THREE SECONDS LATER...**

Thankfully, their food orders had finally arrived. It was about time too. Velvet had started to stroke Coco's hair, and nobody really wanted to be the one to tell her to stop.

"I'm back," Gavin exclaimed. Indeed, he was. He laid out the plates of food for everyone. "So… Uh… Vel, I talked to Burnie about the damaged table, it might have to be put in as part of the bill."

"Oh," Velvet thought for a moment. "Okay. I'll take care of it. Thanks for the heads up!"

"Anyway... here ya go... here ya go... here ya go..." Gavin muttered as he placed the orders in front of their intended consumers.

Velvet's grin widened in a mixture of hunger and satisfaction. "Thanks, Gav!"

Gavin did his little bow thing again. "Of course! Call me or Ray back if you need anything!"

"YO!" came a voice from the other side of the restaurant. "Vav! We need more breadsticks!"

"OI, I'M COMIN, X-RAY,'" Gavin yelled back. "Enjoy your meals you guys!" He left in a hurry.

Velvet happily nodded and immediately sank her teeth into the pork ribs. Even though her mouth was full, the rest of her friends could hear the cheerful hum coming from the back of her throat.

Then, just like a scene from a nature documentary, Velvet began to tear apart the meat viscously. It was weird, normally that happened _to_ a rabbit, not caused by one. Even Fox, who could see as well as a rock could, was disturbed at what he was hearing.

The rest of Team CFVY tried their best to ignore the brutal eating of Velvet and focus on their own orders. Fox poked at his pasta and shoved a bit into his mouth. Wait, this wasn't alfredo! Then again, it did leave a good burning sensation as he swallowed. He could probably stomach this food.

Yatsu was completely at a loss at how to eat the Monty Special. He had a bowl of miso soup, and he knew what to do with that. But how was he expected to eat the slice of pizza at the same time? It would just make a big mess if he tried to grab it out of the bowl and eat it. And Yatsu wasn't going to use a fork to eat soup. That was completely absurd. This food was one of the largest conundrums he had ever experienced. He just couldn't stop staring at the food, trying to figure out a way how to tackle this dilemma.

Coco eyed her meal suspiciously. It looked like pulled chicken covered in spinach and spaghetti. There couldn't actually be teeth in here, could there? She gingerly picked up her fork and put a bit in her mouth. She jerked back in surprise. That was good! How? It looked like something out of a horror movie. Whatever, that didn't matter right now. She just needed to eat more of this! So Coco began to shovel and shovel forkfuls of her order into her mouth.

Velvet continued to tear into the ribs at an alarming pace. As the team of young Hunters and Huntresses in training ate, a lone figure stared at them from across the room. _Soon,_ it thought. _Soon she will be mine. _Chuckling quietly to itself, it got up and left the restaurant.

Blissfully unaware of the dark, malevolent force sitting just a few tables down, Velvet gulped down the last of the meat clinging to her plate of ribs. Coco was still shoveling the chicken into her mouth and Fox was starting to get a little tipsy from the alcohol in the pasta sauce. Yatsu still hadn't figured out a way to eat his meal and was attempting to use the now soggy pizza like a spoon. It wasn't working.

"How do I..." Yatsu muttered to himself as he tried to pick up the pizza without having the cheese fall off. He completely failed at that part, as the entire topping fell straight into the bowl of miso. "Great..."

"Heeey guysh..." Fox slurred, facing roughly towards his friends. "Ya khhhnow wha we shud dooo~..." Even though it was impossible to tell what his eyes were looking at, it was pretty easy to tell they were unfocused.

"What, Fox?" Velvet asked, completely ignoring the fact that Fox was getting completely hammered on pasta.

"We shud... STREAKKK!" he declared, throwing his arms wide open, as if he made some grand comment.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," dismissed Coco. She was too focused on her food to really notice or care that Fox was getting shitfaced.

"That's not a good idea," flatly stated Yatsu. But, being the mostly quiet giant that he was, nobody heard his soft voice.

"Hell, I'm down," Velvet agreed, her voice full of confidence. Why knock it if you hadn't tried it? "We should _probably_ wait until there are a bit less people around so we don't get arrested, though."

Fox drunkenly nodded, and then went back to eating his booze filled pasta. Even though he didn't know it now, he was going to get one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning.

Velvet turned to look at Coco. "Coocooo~" she said. Coco shifted her eyes to look at Velvet as she continued to eat.

"Wha,'" Coco murmured through globs of chicken.

"You look so kawaii with the jacket and the skirt! You look like a character in one of my animes! Uh… Chie-neko-chan! That's it!"

"...Never heard of it," Coco simply stated, before shoveling more chicken into her gob.

"Oh, it's the best!" gushed Velvet. "It's even better than Strawberry Panic Ultimate Lollipop Armageddon X!"

"Mmm..." was Coco's non-committal grunt. She didn't really want to hear about one of Velvet's anime. For some reason, whenever she talked about them, it always ended up with her talking about why her ships were the best, and how the others didn't make sense. And then the video evidence would be brought in, which was usually the point where Coco had to make her escape. Velvet also kept mentioning some kind of root vegetable when referring to theories. Coco never understood that bit at all.

By now, nearly everyone had demolished their meals (except Yatsu. It looked like he was facing down a basilisk the way he was staring at his food). Velvet had nothing left of her ribs but a pile of bones on her plate, and a generous helping of barbecue sauce smeared around her mouth. Fox, on the other hand, was absolutely sloshed. If it wasn't for the fact that he was sandwiched between his friends, he would most certainly be slumped over. And Coco had shoved the last of her meal down her gullet. She gave her stomach a satisfied pat, and leaned back in her seat. For some reason, Coco thought she could use a smoke right about now.

"Everyone good?" sighed Velvet. Man, she felt really good right now. A stomach full of root beer and ribs, surrounded by her friends. She couldn't ask for anything more.

Her friends all groaned in response. Yatsu, because he was feeling pretty frustrated by now. Fox, because he was too hammered to form coherent sentences. And Coco, because her stomach hurt from so much delicious food.

Velvet nodded. "Right! Off to our next great adventure! CLUBBING!"

Now the collective groans were for a very different reason. Velvet was the only one who enjoyed EDM. Nobody else in the group could stand to be in a nightclub for longer than 15 minutes before the music gave them migraines. The fact that Velvet was able to stand it without her heightened senses overloading was an inconceivable notion to them.

"C'mon Vel," Coco said. "I feel bloated, Yatsu is in a bad mood, and I think Fox is about to puke."

Velvet crossed her arms and pouted.

"I wanna go clubbing!" she huffed in protest.

"Ahmm fahckin' dowhn fer- HUUUUGHLLLL" Fox then proceded to projectile vomit everywhere. Gavin came back at the wrong time. He didn't exactly have what you'd call an iron stomach. It was really more like rice paper. He bolted back to the kitchen, his face green.

Velvet took the hint and paid for the whole meal, giving a heavy tip. They all left the restaurant before they were kicked out. Yatsu carried Fox, who had promptly passed out after making a mess. Coco had a hard time walking. Her bloated state didn't allow for fast travel. Velvet led her team back to the airship docks, shivering in the cold. Coco still had her jacket, but she would let her keep that for the rest of the night. Of course, Coco could've worn her school jacket, but she'd completely forgotten about it in the commotion to leave.

Really, the whole incident should have served as a warning for what was to come. There was no way in hell Team CFVY could hold out as long as a drugged up Velvet.

Oh well. They'd just have to endure some more.

**BURNINGU! OVERHEATO! MAI RASEMUMU OVADURIVEU! IKARI NO CHIKARA! RASENGAN! LOUD ANIME SPEECH!**

**That's the end of Chapter One! We really hope you enjoyed reading!**

**The song Velvet was dancing to is called "Rabbit Whore" by Savant. Give it a listen! **

**Have a fantastic day, ya fucking jabronis! Jaw bronies? Jew brownies? Wait...**

**Just go with it, okay? Now stop bothering us, we've got important things *cough***tormentingtheelderly***cough* to do.**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sha-blams!**

**Ready for another for another chapter, written by roguish explorer, The Sexually Promiscuous Draigg, and his handsome man-servant/personal cobbler Falcyon? Well, don't answer that, you're getting it anyway. Just take comfort in the fact that you never had a choice about it to begin with. Anyway, before we get seriously off track, just remember that neither of us own RWBY. If we did, it would be the craziest/hypest shit that we would most definitely ruin for all the fans. 'Cause that's just how we roll. Now get ready, and FEEL THE HEAT! (Wait, didn't we make that joke already? Fuck it.) THE FIERY PASSION FOR WRITING THAT BURNS IN OUR LOINS (ouch)!**

Team CFVY normally slept rather well. None of them could really say that they had ever had a terrible night's sleep.

Why don't we change that?

Velvet burst into the room with her friends in tow. They had just gotten back from their trip into Vale, which was probably the biggest catastrophe they'd been a part of, barring the other two times that personal catastrophes occurred (one was when all of them got food poisoning, and the other was the team discovering the secret pictures that Velvet had taken of them).

"C'mon, you guys! Let's keep the party going!" Velvet cheered as Yatsu dragged a still very drunk Fox into the dorm, and as Coco dashed into the bathroom.

Normally, that would be a sign to stop, as Fox was mumbling some drunken rant about crosswalk signals, and Coco now feeling a severe case of the meat-shits. Not that Velvet cared about any of that, of course. She needed to keep this buzz going, damn it! There was NOTHING that could stop it at all.

From behind the bathroom door, everyone could hear Coco groan, "Oh god, it's ripping me apart!"

Actually, that would do it.

As everyone sober tried to ignore the animalistic sounds of Coco taking a monster dump, they also prepared to go to bed. Yatsu took off his school uniform, Velvet put on her pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, and Fox had the vomit wiped off of his shirt and tucked under his covers.

By now, Coco's pained grunts turned into pleading sobs. "Oh god... can someone just help me? P-please? I... I really need someone right now. Velvet? Yatsu? I really need for you to be here..." she choked out. If CFVY's normally confident leader was pleading for someone to be close to her, Coco's digestive tract and anus must have taken a real pounding. No, not in that way, in the sense that it was from the food.

"Should we help her?" Yatsu asked Velvet. The pair of them looked in the direction of the bathroom door. By now, a most foul smell was beginning to waft from under the crack of the door.

"Hey, if you wanna go in there, be my guest. I'm chillin' for the night," Velvet replied. Then, without a shred of doubt in her mind, she hopped on her bed to relax, jamming her headphones on her head and listening to her music on full blast.

Yatsu himself was torn on what to do. On the one hand, he really should be willing to help a friend in need. But, on the other hand, nowhere did that virtue say that you had to put up with them violently emptying their bowels, likely rendering the bathroom unusable for at least another day. He sighed and rolled onto his bed to try to get some sleep.

"...hello?" Coco couldn't hear anyone outside the bathroom. Worse yet, she saw the light in the dorm room turn off from under the crack of the door. Shit.

"Shit," Coco said, mirroring her thoughts. Well, fan-tucking-fastic. Now she was almost literally in a world of shit. Before she could contemplate on how to improve her situation, Coco was hit by another wave of violent bowel expulsions.

"Goooddddddd..." the digestively beleaguered team leader hissed through her teeth. Oh hell, she was starting to smell the unmistakable tinge of blood now. It almost made her nauseous, but Coco held back on vomiting. She didn't need chunks spraying from both ends.

Needless to say, Coco didn't have a good night. At all. After all, how could anyone have that when they were hunched over on a toilet, crapping out at least ten pounds of fecal matter? Coco started to wonder if her asshole had become a gateway to the shit dimension. It wouldn't really be that surprising, considering the direction the day had gone.

But, enough about how Coco's asshole was collapsing from the inside. Let's just skip ahead to the next morning. That's much more interesting and quite a bit less disturbing.

**ONE NIGHT AND ONE RAW ASSHOLE LATER...**

Velvet woke up feeling nauseous. She groaned and clutched her head, sitting up in bed. Her ears flopped into her face, smacking her in the eye.

"Ow!"

Rubbing her eye, Velvet hopped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. It was pretty much routine at this point. She needed to take a morning pee and brush her teeth. After that, she would wait for everyone to wake and do their morning routines. Sure, that meant she took her shower last, but that was just what she did. She was considerate enough of a girl to do that.

The one thing that her routine hinged on, however, was that the bathroom stayed empty. That wasn't the case this morning. When she opened the bathroom door, the first thing that hit her was an overpowering wave of fumes, as if she opened the lid on some twelve-year old milk.

Velvet was frozen in place. Never before had she encountered such a foul stank. She gagged and covered her nose as the smell started oozing onto the dorm like warm, half-melted gelatin. Behind the haze of shit-fumes and the tears that had formed in her eyes, Velvet could see the slack figure of Coco lying half-naked in the tub/shower.

"Coco!" Velvet yelled, getting to her side. She picked her up in a fireman's hold and rushed her back outside the dorm. Velvet unceremoniously dumped Coco in her bed, because screw dignity, and grabbed Fox's lighter. While she didn't usually condone Fox's smoking habit, somehow it came in handy a lot more than expected.

She flicked it on and threw it into the bathroom before slamming the door and leaning on it, shielding herself with her Aura. There was a loud _boom_ and the door flew off its hinges as the methane cloud ignited. Velvet was thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the dorm.

"FUCK!" Fox cried, being suddenly woken up. His killer hangover just made that blast a thousand times worse than it normally was. He clutched at his ears and began to writhe around on his bed. "Oh, godDAMN! FUCKING FUCK!" he cried in pain.

Yatsu also woke up at the sound of the explosion. Before he could ask anyone what the hell was going on, and why Fox was swearing so much, the swearer in question stumbled into the bathroom and began to throw up yesterday's dinner. Witnessing it all, Yatsu rolled his eyes and muttered, "I don't even want to know..."

Velvet groaned as she picked herself out of the threw off the remains of the door and sauntered over to Yatsu. "Good morning!" she chirped. Then, her voice grew a little lower as she said, "Sorry for waking you up..."

"It's fine," grunted Yatsu. He then climbed out of bed and flexed his back muscles. Only then did he notice a half-naked Coco shivering on her bed.

"Is she feeling better?" he asked Velvet.

"Well… Better than whatever the hell happened to her last night," came Velvet's reply. Yet again, considering that she had almost crapped out her intestines, pretty much anything else could be better for Coco. Nobody wanted Coco to suffer another prolapse (granted, this one would have been for a very different reason).

"I wanna die..." Coco groaned from her bed.

"...Well, at least that's better than her actually dying..." Velvet said to herself.

"V-v-velvet…" Coco groaned, looking at her rabbit-eared partner. "K-kill me..."

"Why would I ever do that? You'd be late for..." Velvet's eyes widened as she realized what she was about to say. Panicked, she turned to Yatsu. "Quick, what time is it?!"

Yatsu looked at the digital clock on the work desk. "It's... 9:30..." he replied, realizing the same thing as Velvet. They had woken up so late, that they were now missing class.

"Oh NO!" Velvet cried as she dashed over to the dresser. She needed to get her uniform on and get out the door!

Wait! She needed to do something first! Reaching on top of her dresser, Velvet grabbed the bottle of her prescription. She didn't even remember how much she should take. In her rush, she poured a few pills into her hand and swallowed them.

"Come on, we gotta get ready!" Velvet yelled at everyone as she sloppily buttoned her blouse and shoved on her coat.

The others didn't need to be told that, they already knew what was going on. So, they too, at the best of their ability, tried to get quickly ready as well. However, considering the state that half of the team was currently in, it took much longer than it should have for Team CFVY to get ready. More specifically, Fox had to try and put on his uniform without collapsing from his raging headache, and Coco had to take her time to put on her stockings and skirt. Otherwise, she risked damaging her rear even further.

With their school uniforms slapped on to the best of their ability, Team CFVY rushed out of their dorm room, hoping to not miss anything else.

**TWO CLASSES AND ONE WALK TO THE CAFETERIA LATER...**

CVFY all sat down at the table, Coco using a pillow on account of her broken ass.

"So…" Velvet said. "Sorry about yesterday. I just wanted to have some fun with you all."

Coco picked at her salad, trying to block out the memory of last night. She knew Velvet's heart was in the right place, trying to take them to a restaurant and all. But, the ass-mangling she suffered from that trip just made that experience unbearable. Coco was sure that she wouldn't be able to sit on anything hard for at least a few days.

"It's fine..." Coco muttered at her salad.

Fox's hangover had mostly diminished, leaving just a small ache throbbing at the front of his brain.

"Let's just drop it, okay?" Fox pleaded.

"Agreed," Yatsu added.

"...Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" Velvet asked. She was determined to make her friends feel better. After all, if they were hurt because of her, it was her responsibility to make it better, damn it!

"Let's just pretend it never happened, and leave it at that," Fox grumbled.

"Okay..." Velvet lied through her teeth. There was no way she was just going to leave this thread hanging. She needed to make it up to the rest of her team, no matter the cost. And hell, who doesn't like surprises? Other than people with sensitive heart conditions?

So, through lunch, Velvet plotted and schemed. If such a thing was possible for a gentle hearted person like her, anyway. Yet again, this wasn't regular, doormat Velvet thinking. This was Velvet the raver, the party girl, the social butterfly thinking.

Oh yes, a good plan was thought up. A great plan, in fact. Just just needed to get some help from the right people to pull it off.

**A FEW HOURS AND PLENTY OF LIEN FOR CAB FARE LATER...**

Velvet pulled her team through the dirty streets of Vale's outskirts. Trash blew around, stirred up by a light breeze. The streets were practically empty, save for a bum or two leaning against the walls of some of the abandoned store fronts.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Coco asked Velvet. "We passed the cinema a half-hour ago!"

"You'll see..." Velvet replied with an (unseen) grin.

"I'm not liking this neighborhood..." Yatsu mumbled as he scanned the street. So far, he had seen at least a dozen crackheads, nine prostitutes (three of them with dicks), and at least three stray dogs eating the corpse of a freshly ran-over possum. What a nice neighborhood indeed.

"It smells like someone jerked off into a sweaty gym sock..." Fox added as he walked next to Yatsu. That description was surprisingly accurate, not just for now, but for what was to come as well.

"Ah! We're here!" Velvet finally announced. The team stopped in front of a rather dirty looking theater with a bored looking attendant working the ticket booth. Her team looked warily up at the sign. 

"Uh… Velvet," Coco said nervously, "This isn't some kind of weird foreign rave gathering, is it?"

"No," Velvet said sweetly. "Why do you ask?"

Coco simply pointed to the sign, which read "Onii-Chan's Rainbow Climax Bath Assault Panic! X"

The words "Bath Assault" really stood out to the members of Team CFVY that could see. As for Fox...

"What? Are they closed or something?" he asked the group.

"Oh, don't worry, Fox. I think you're gonna like this," Velvet said, a hint of mischief in her tone. At that, she skipped off to the ticket booth to get everyone their stubs.

Coco leaned over to Yatsu and whispered, "Do you have any idea what the hell she's getting us to see?"

Yatsu simply rubbed his eyes and replied. "I have an idea..."

Fox grumbled to himself, realizing they were going to see a movie and he wouldn't be able to do anything except listen. "Great. What a waste of time..."

Velvet skipped back over to the group, tickets in hand. Her smile had grown even bigger than before. "You guys ready for this?" she chirped.

Yatsu and Coco looked at each other, and Fox shrugged. "I guess..." all of them said at the same time.

"Great!" Velvet cheered. Then, she shoved a ticket stub into each of her friend's hands. "Come on, it's gonna start soon!"

There was a moment of hesitation before Fox, Yatsu, and Coco followed Velvet into the theater. As they walked through the completely empty lobby, all of them couldn't ignore the musky, old smell.

"It smells just like the street..." observed Fox.

Entering the theater, the team noticed that there was only two other people sitting in the theater, down near the front. It mustn't be that popular of a theater, the others guessed.

Velvet made a beeline for the back of the theater. Following her, Team CFVY sat directly underneath the projector window. The only things that played on the screen now were just your standard local advertisements. However, to the confusion of Yatsu and Coco, among the ads was a quick PSA telling theater patrons to keep their hands where theater staff could see them. Now that was a very confusing and specific instruction.

After a few minutes the lights dimmed. It was about time. Most of Team CFVY was looking forward to the movie about to play. Well, kind of. Velvet looked like she couldn't wait. Yatsu and Coco were relieved that at least they could enjoy a show. Fox simply crossed his arms and pouted. What kind of idiot takes a legally blind person to see a movie?

As the image faded in, it looked like two anime people were lounging around a house. Okay, so this was an animated feature. Coco didn't mind, and Yatsuhashi was reminded of the mech animes he used to watch as a kid.

The small blonde girl with enormous breasts on screen spoke first: "_Onee-chan, how are you so good at swimming?_"

Oh god, the voice acting was atrocious. Everyone except Velvet visibly cringed. Velvet, on the other hand, leaned forward in her seat, rubbing her legs together.

"_It's a trait of both my demon and mermaid bloodlines... but I'm sure you can learn it too_..._ with practice._" the older, brown haired man said.

"_Can... c-can you teach me... I want to know what you know!_" the girl pleaded.

"_I'm not sure... the Shinigami Clan might target you, like it has marked me for death._" the man replied.

"_I'm brave, onee-chan! I want to be with you!_" the girl cried. Coco could swear she heard the voice actress' (or actor's? It sounded almost too horrifically feminine to actually come from a woman's mouth) voice crack.

"_...Very well... We need a place to practice._" the man said, standing up on an over dramatic fashion.

"_We can practice in the bath! It's big enough for the both of us!_" the girl(?) cried, also getting up.

Smash cut to the two siblings standing together in the bathroom, drawing a bath. For some reason their bath was WAY bigger than it had any business being. When the characters on screen began to strip, and nothing was obscured at all, it hit Coco and Yatsu. Velvet had dragged them to this theater to see a hentai show!

"Oh, FUCK no..." Coco whispered to herself. Overhearing her, Yatsu couldn't help but agree. What had possessed Velvet to drag them off to some indecent sex show? They never expected this behavior from her at all!

Fox sat there, listening to the flick. He couldn't help but notice that the movie was taking a strongly perverted turn. He got excited. Sex in a bathtub was one of his secret fetishes, along with oyster suits. ...Don't ask. There was no way nobody couldn't notice Fox's raging hard-on.

Luckily for him, but not for the others, something else covered for him. More specifically, the fact that everyone could hear Velvet softly moan to herself. By now, she had thrown away any pretense of just watching. She had her hands planted firmly between her legs and was moving them around on her crotch. Yes, that's right. Velvet Scarlatina, the world's shyest bunny Faunus, was shamelessly masturbating in public.

"Nee-san~" Velvet breathed out a little too loudly. Unbuttoning her jeans with one hand, Velvet took her other one and shoved it under her panties. "Ohhh~!" she moaned louder.

Coco watched as Velvet took her other hand and reached for her large, floppy bunny ear, bringing it down to her mouth. She started licking the tip of her ear, running her tongue over the soft fur. It gave her such an orgasmic feeling of pleasure that she started whimpering. Her legs started to wobble as she lost all control, feverishly masturbating at the sight of the 'film.'

Speaking of which, the girl on screen had just shoved the man's throbbing erection into her mouth to the point where her nose was pushing against his hips. Of course, they didn't use the right sound effects at all for the action on screen. It sounded like someone was fisting an empty chip can filled with jello. Or, someone repeatedly slapping two steaks covered in petroleum jelly together. Something along those lines. Just a sad, horrible, wet, plopping noise.

Fox, of course, didn't mind at all. Since sound was the best thing he could go off of, the result of this was him getting more aroused by the second. But now, he was slightly regretting going commando today. The head of his manhood was uncomfortably pressed against the metal of his pants zipper. If this was to go any further, the zipper was just going to break completely. And he doubted anyone would want to see that. So all he could do is shift in his seat uncomfortably as the movie went on.

On screen, now that the clearly underaged girl was done sucking on her brother's dick, she shifted around in the bath to offer her rear to him. "M-make it gentle... nee-san..." she tried to moan, although the poor voice acting made it sound like she was going to sneeze.

"Oh GOD," Coco groaned while facepalming. What the hell did she do to deserve sitting through this dreck on screen? Did she just piss off some obscure god in a past life? That made just as much sense as Velvet taking them to a porno theater.

Yatsu had finally had enough. "That's it. I'm done," he announced over the sound of Velvet's moaning. At that, he walked down the aisle and out of the theater doors. One down, three more to go. As he walked outside, he could only feel pity for Coco, who hadn't been driven to leave yet. He pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head so nobody would recognize him and walked down the street to a bar.

Velvet slid her jeans and panties off haphazardly. As they fell to the floor, she put one of her legs up on the chair in front of her, giving Coco a full view of her fingers going to town on her quim. Through her disgust, Coco couldn't help but notice that Velvet didn't shave. At all. Really, her muff was just about as hairy as the fur on her ears. That was information she didn't know she was going to be learning at all today. Nor that she wanted to.

"Oh Nee-san!" Velvet chanted over and over again through her ear, licking and nibbling just a tad. Her hand was a blur now, and her squeals were growing higher and higher in pitch. She bit down hard on the tip of her ear, the pain sending mixed signals through her body. Maybe, in some sort of way, she liked that feeling. Not that she would ever let people know in public… Wait… Velvet draped her other leg over Coco's lap, invading the uncomfortable fashionista's personal space to the umpteenth degree.

Coco could only watch on in pure shock as Velvet continued to masturbate. Not that she could move, anyway. Velvet's leg had her pinned down pretty well. From the looks of it to her, Velvet was close to climaxing. The odd expression on her face told her that she was close to the edge.

"Ohh, ohh, COCO!" Velvet finally cried, hitting her orgasm. Her legs grew as stiff as possible, and her arousal came out in a small squirt. Once she had finished, her body grew slack, and Velvet wouldn't stop staring at Coco. Well, at least one of her eyes, as her sight was so unfocused she could actually still watch the screen and keep her other eye on her petrified teammate at the same time.

There was no words to describe how Coco felt right then. She was just... done. Completely fucking done. First she got dragged off to go see some anime porn, and now she was fairly certain that Velvet came on the leg of her pants while crying out her name. She gingerly pushed Velvet's leg off her and walked quickly out of the theater. She didn't see Yatsu as she walked out of the building and sat on the outside curb. This was simply all too much for her to handle at once. It was almost too much for anyone to handle.

Yatsu walked back up the street, done with the dark, gloomy bar. He walked up next to Coco and decided to sit next to Coco on the curb. "I'm guessing... something happened?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Coco muttered towards the asphalt.

"That's not the Coco Marron I know," Yatsu said, patting his team leader on the back.

"I... never mind," sighed Coco. She just wasn't ready to confront what happened in there so soon. She needed some more time to think about it. Or, maybe completely repress the incident entirely. Either way, now just wasn't the time.

"Well, I won't push you," quietly reassured Yatsu. He could tell Coco was having a hard time just by looking her in the face.

"Mind if I just have some time alone?" Coco pleaded with a whisper. Understanding, Yatsu nodded and stood up. Coco didn't even look back to see her friend walk back inside the theater lobby.

With a sigh, Coco rested her head against her knees. She felt... confused. Very, very confused. If Velvet said her name while she was doing... that, did that mean that she loved her? Or did she just see her as some sexual object? Was it something in between? Coco had never felt this conflicted before. She didn't like this feeling at all.

The more and more she thought, the more and more that feeling stayed. And it wouldn't go away, no matter how much time passed. Coco's mind was spinning. What was happening? She had no idea how to deal with the idea that Velvet might love her. Should she love her back too? Was she even into that type of thing?

Coco rocked back and forth on the curb. This night was just unimaginable to her. How could have any of this have happened? Then, it suddenly hit Coco. It was those pills Velvet was taking. It all made sense now! They were making her crazy! That's why she was doing all this!

Standing up from the curb, Coco paced around. It made so much sense! It was the influence of those pills that was making Velvet play with her emotions! Well, two could play at that game! Coco could be crazy! The best way to hunt prey was to think like prey, after all. All Coco needed to do was out-crazy Velvet's craziness! It was brilliant!

Coco allowed herself to flash her trademark cocky grin. Oh yeah, she could do this. Look out Velvet, a new sheriff was coming to town.

**And... scene! Well, this story got turned up to eleven pretty quickly. I think the both of us can agree that it was fun to write, though. I (The Draigg) know that it was fun for me, anyway. Right, Falcyon?**

**Pretty fucking fun! Should we tell them about that one upcoming scene with the leaves?**

**Nah, let's hold our cards close to our chests. Everyone loves surprises, after all! But, I can definitely say that our readers will like it when the time comes!**

**Oh yeah, I can't wait! *cue malicious laughter***

**Like many people, I can imagine. Well, I think we should cut it off here. We can't hold these people's attention for too long. So long folks, and thanks for all the fish!**

**...combining Loony Toons and Hitchhiker's Guide? ...okay… Well, that's the end of this chapter! Be sure to drop a review if you liked or didn't like it! Tell us what you think! Uh… what else? Oh yeah! Follow The Draigg for some pretty damn great stories, and have a great day!**


End file.
